Swing Your Partner Round and Round
by cultural infidel
Summary: Alec, Clary, Isabelle, and Jace are all at the Institute. Hormones run rampant and feelings are shared, and with these people, no one's safe. Funny, I promise! Oneshot.


Morgan wrote this, I just edited/modified/changed little bits. I know it's kind of a long story but...It's funny!

"Mmm, Jace," Clary moaned, kissing him passionately. Her lips left his, traveling up and down his neck. "I love you, my beautiful warrior."

"Clary," he sighed, lacing his fingers through her hair. He held strongly, not wanting to let her go. "Clary!" he gasped, jerked into alertness as she started to get up. "Don't go!"

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised. "Er," she added, prompting a whimper from Jace, "except for the bathroom. I swear I'll be right back."

She stood up, wobbling slightly; the pleasure she'd just experienced left her head slightly cloudy. "Careful," Jace warned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll miss you." He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"Wanna come with me?" she offered, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

Jace's eyes glowed. "So much." He leaned towards her and traced the outline of her mouth with his tongue.

"Sorry." She turned and walked through the door, leaving him staring longingly after her.

"I love you."

"You've told me that before," Isabelle pointed out.

"I mean it this time. No more brother-sister love. This is flat-out, mind-numbing, sense-defying love." He reached out and hugged her. She looked pleadingly into his big blue eyes.

"I love you, Alec, and I always will." He pulled her closer, his lips meeting hers.

"Mmm," Isabelle purred, then pulled away from her brother. "I have to go," she murmured apologetically.

"Why?" Alec pleaded, pulling her close again.

"I have to make dinner."

"No," he answered turning around to face his sister's bed. "For the sake of all of us, I forbid that." He pushed her backwards onto the fuzzy pink comforter.

"I'll order pizza really quickly," she promised, rolling over to be on top. She gently pushed herself up, leaving a last kiss on Alec's forehead. "Bye, love."

Clary walked out of the bathroom, brushing bright red hair out of her eyes. Her thoughts were all one word: _Jace_. She closed her eyes, imagining his angelic face, his curly gold hair. She tripped over her feet, but refused to open her eyes--the image was too perfect. Finally, she thought she had found her room and stepped through the doorway. "I'm back." She smiled seductively before opening her eyes.

"I missed you, love." Alec rolled over on the pink sheets. Both Shadowhunters flinched when they opened their eyes.

"Oh. Alec." Clary's words were slurred by embarrassment. "I'm sorry…" She trailed off, mesmerized by his subtle beauty. "Alec," she gasped, her eyes locking on his. "You're…different."

"You're beautiful." He took in her soft hair and emerald eyes. They both crossed the room unconsciously, meeting inches apart in the middle. Alec held out his hands as Clary reached out, tangling her fingers in his. He pulled her closer to him; his lips brushed hers. "I don't think I every properly said this," he murmured between kisses. "Hello."

"Hello," she replied, her head filled with non-coherent thoughts.

"Clary," he whispered, resting his chin on her head.

"Alec." The word was ecstasy incarnate.

"Clary…" Now his tone was apologetic. "I have to go."

"Where?" she whimpered--she was just getting to know the real Alec.

"I have to feed Church," he explained.

Clary pulled away from him. "Feeding the cat is more important than being with me?" she demanded disbelievingly.

"Church isn't a normal cat," Alec protested. "If I don't feed him, he'll start breathing fire."

"A fire-breathing cat?" Clary asked skeptically.

"Okay, he'll just find me and beat me up, but that doesn't have the same ring to it."

"Fine." Clary rolled her eyes. "Feed the cat. I'll be waiting here."

"Don't move a muscle," Alec grinned.

"I wouldn't dare," she replied drolly. "The fire-breathing cat might attack me."

"I'd like one large pizza with everything on it, one small with anchovies,"--she grimaced at the boys' preference--"and two orders of breadsticks. Yup, that's all. To the usual place, Steve." Isabelle made a flirty face to match her tone. "Thanks!" She set the phone back in its cradle.

"Guess who," a deep voice behind her asked, its owner covering her eyes.

"Alec, my love." Her voice was gentle as she turned around.

"God, no!" Jace exclaimed, confused. He pulled his hands from her eyes and jumped backwards. "Why would you brother flirt with you?" he asked disgustedly.

_Hypocrite_, Isabelle accused mentally. _You kissed your sister._ "Oh, of course he wouldn't." She gave a small shrug, blushing a bit at the idea of their secret getting out. "Although," she mused, her mind connecting the dots, "you're practically my brother. Why were you flirting with me?"

"Because you're irresistible. I've always thought so." The words came out in a rush, the calm and collected Jace actually acting nervous.

"Really?" she demanded suspiciously.

"Honest to the Angel," he swore, stepping closer to his adoptive sister.

She let out a pleased sigh before showing her feelings. "Jace," she whispered into his ear, "I've always felt the same about you."

The two wriggled against each other, desperate to get as close as they could. Quiet moans escaped their busy lips. "Shh," Isabelle whispered, putting a bit of space between them.

_Not again_, he thought desperately.

She grimaced. "I have to go."

_Again_. He rolled his eyes, then placed his hands on the wall behind her, trapping her. "I won't let you."

"But my cell phone!" she cried. "It's ringing!"

"And who am I to keep the queen from her phone?" he asked aloud.

"Exactly." She ducked around him and darted down the hall to her room.

Isabelle barely reached the phone, grabbing it off her makeup table and flipping it open as quickly as she could. "It figures," she muttered under her breath. "It's just the alarm reminding me to order dinner." She tossed her hair elegantly over her shoulder and turned confidently around. "Clary!" she almost shrieked, noticing the girl on her bed for the first time. "You scared me."

"Yeah, I'm terrifying," Clary laughed.

"Trust me," Isabelle muttered under her breath as she walked over to the bed. She sat down next to Clary, surreptitiously sneaking her hand over and poking Clary's belly button. Clary broke out in a fit of giggles and fell on the floor.

Isabelle broke out in hysterics just watching her, and soon joined Clary on the floor. They finally stopped and rolled over so they were facing each other. They both murmured the other's name.

Isabelle boldly reached out and grabbed Clary's hand. "Hello, beautiful," she said breathlessly.

"Hi," Clary smiled, her eyes bright with happiness. Isabelle smoothed Clary's hair behind her ears, closing the gap between them.

Jace stood, lonely, in the hall. He yanked a seraph blade out of his weapon belt and started tossing it carelessly into the air. It flew up high, twirling end over end as it fell back. He reached up to grab it and gave a small gasp as another hand caught it first.

"We can't have you playing with weapons, Jace," Alec smirked, an unusual expression for him. He reached up to playfully pat Jace's head, but his hand tangled in the curly mass of hair. Jace felt it get stuck and slowly reached up to extricate it. He wrapped his fingers around Alec's, squeezing his hand before pulling it out.

Jace's other hand skimmed Alec's side, seeking another hand to hold. "Alec," he sighed, now dropping his hands and grabbing his waist. He picked the boy up and swung him around.

"Hey!" Alec exclaimed; Jace had absentmindedly allowed his hip to hit a small table. The phone and a vase of flowers tumbled to the ground, the loud crash echoing down the hallway.

Isabelle and Clary heard the noise. Sighing, they both stood, a closeness lingering between them. They walked into the hall, hands still entwined and hair mussed.

"What the…" Isabelle trailed off, watching Jace stretch out his hand to help up a chuckling Alec. Everyone's eyes were a mixture of betrayal, guilt, and confusion as they looked around.

Jace asked the question on everyone's mind. "What the hell is going on here?"


End file.
